Always
by MrsMalfoy124
Summary: {Post Battle} Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to finish her education. She soon finds out she's not the only one who needed to go back. She is trying to find a way to heal and move on, he is trying to find a way to forgive himself. Maybe they just need each other, even if only for a short time. A story of an unexpected love and finding a way to forgive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione Granger sighed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked the same as ever; the only difference being that she had let her hair grow out. It was now down to the middle of her back and curly. The hours she had spent in the summer sun with her boyfriend, Ron, and best friend, Harry, had both lightened her brown hair and darkened her skin. It has also made the small, faint freckles across her nose more noticeable, much to her annoyance.

The scar Bellatrix Lestrange had left on her arm was now thin and white. Other scars left over from the Battle of Hogwarts were finally fading into pale pink—soon to be white as well. Though these scars provided Hermione with painful memories, she told herself they were not created in vain. Voldemort had finally been destroyed and his followers were either in Azkaban, dead, or on the run. Peace (for the most part) had finally been restored in the Wizarding World.

"Hermione, you ready to go?" Ron Weasley appeared at her bedroom door. Seeing his warm, familiar face made her smile. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "You do know Harry and I think you're mad, right? Going back to school when you could easily get any job you wanted." Ron spoke with a smile and kissed her again.

"I know. I just want to actually complete my education. I miss school. We didn't get to complete our seventh and final year—the most important! I've already got to start studying for my NEWTS! I'm so behind. I don't know what I was thinking having a ball all summer with you and not so much as cracking open my books…" She rambled on while double-checking her packing list. She made sure to grab her Head Girl badge. Professor McGonagall sent her a letter of the summer with the badge, explaining why she was chosen. She was extremely grateful, if not feeling a little guilty since she was technically on year 8. Hermione flashed Ron a big smile. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Are you sure I can't convince you and Harry to come back to finish with me?" Hermione asked Ron, even though she already knew the answer. Harry and Ron were top notch Aurors now.

"Nope, not a chance," Ron answered, smiling. "Sorry, but I'm kind of happy to be done with school. You enjoy yourself though, and we'll write to each other often, sound good?"

"I suppose it will have to do! I've got to board, see you at Christmas?" Hermione started to gather her things on Platform 9 3/4.

"See you at Christmas." Ron kissed her goodbye and watched her board the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Hermione felt strange being back on the train alone. At least she still had Ginny to sit with (she chose to forego the Head compartment, as she wanted to be with friends and unfortunately her circle of those was a lot smaller post-war), who was now entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

After changing into her school robes (they were getting close to Hogwarts), Hermione started heading back to the compartment she shared with Ginny. Just as she approached the compartment, she froze. Facing her, down the hall, was none other than Draco Malfoy. She could recognize that bleach blond head of hair anywhere. She was immediately brought back to Malfoy Manor, and Lestrange was carving into her arm. She started to panic, her breath quickening. Hermione lay flat against the wall of the train with her eyes closed. She grabbed her scarred arm with her other hand. Images of the Battle of Hogwarts flew through her mind, her friends dying around her, Death Eaters everywhere. "You're okay," she whispered to herself, breathing long, deep breaths. When she felt her heart rate start to normalize again, she opened her eyes. She peeked down the hallway to see if he was still there. He was gone. Apparently she wasn't the only one who returned to finish her education.

* * *

The feast that was usually such a joyous, happy occasion was tainted by the aftermath of war this year. Of course, there were first years who hadn't been in school last year so this was all brand new to them, and Hermione smiled at their excitement, because there had been a time when that was her. But the majority of the students (and staff) in the Great Hall at that moment were returning to the first year of school post-war, and things were different. Though Filch and the professors worked hard all summer to restore the castle, some of the damage couldn't be undone. Bits of the castle had been utterly destroyed, some of the walls stained with black burn marks, the huge bridge completely and irrevocably obliterated.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts when Professor McGonagall, the new Headmaster, stood to speak. She tapped on her glass and the conversation around her started to die down. All eyes were on Professor McGonagall. Hermione thought she looked tired.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Welcome to our first years, who are about to embark on the magical journey of a lifetime, and welcome back to our returning students to what I'm sure will be an interesting year. There are a few students who, due to the battle that took place last year, were unable to complete their education and have chosen to return to finish the year. Darkness is gone, we finally have peace in our world, but let us not forget those who died protecting us and this castle," McGonagall paused to collect her thoughts.

Hermione looked down at her plate and thought of so many faces. Her friends, her classmates, her teachers. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and so many more.

"Their memories shall live on through us. Now, we do have a few reminders from Mr. Filch, our caretaker, who has asked us …" Professor McGonagall continued on and Hermione felt a squeeze on her hand. She smiled at Ginny, and squeezed back in return, thanking her for the comfort.

When dinner was over and Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone, Hermione set out to help some first years find their way to their House Prefects. She then went to meet Professor McGonagall in her office as instructed in her letter.

* * *

The decoration in the Headmaster's office was very similar to how Professor Dumbledore had it. She felt perhaps Professor McGonagall left it like that purposefully. It was very comforting. Hermione was not alone for long and the comforting feeling disappeared quickly when Draco Malfoy walked in. She halted, unsure what to do or say. He froze when he saw her, then recovered quickly and sat in a seat opposite the Headmaster's desk.

_Oh no,_ Hermione had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her palms started to sweat and her hand immediately went to her scars.

Thankfully, they weren't alone for long. Professor McGonagall walked in seconds later and went right to her desk.  
"Good evening, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," she greeted them.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione replied, while Draco merely waited for her to continue. Hermione stole a glance at him. He didn't appear as cool and collected as he once was. He was leaning forward in the chair, elbows on his knees, and his left heel was tapping the floor. He did not meet her eyes.

"As you both know, you are Head Boy and Girl," McGonagall continued. Hermione swallowed hard and put her best smile on. "I realize circumstances are quite different this year, being as you both should have graduated last year. I am very pleased you both have decided to finish your education, despite everything that has happened in the past. I think this will be a good experience, for both of you." Professor McGonagall eyed Draco carefully when she said this. "Now, as stated in the letters you both received this summer, you will have a schedule to follow as you patrol the grounds this year. It is up to you two to decide how you want to split that. We just want to make sure students are in bed when they need to be and keep an eye out, just as a precaution. You two will share the tower dedicated to Head Boy and Girl. There are separate bedrooms, and one bathroom. I suggest you two work out a system to share it. Follow me, and I will show you the way." With that, Professor McGonagall eyed the both of they carefully and led the way.

_Ron and Harry are going to lose their minds_, Hermione thought as she followed McGonagall quickly, determined to put as much space between her and Draco as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up early for classes the following Monday. She jumped up out of bed, excited for the day. She quickly gathered her school clothes together, laid them out on the bed, and walked toward the door in her room that connected to the bathroom she shared with Draco Malfoy. Hermione hovered at the door for a moment and listened hard. She didn't hear anything. She opened the door a crack to look—it was empty. He was either already gone down to breakfast or not up yet. Relieved, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

The bathroom they shared was between the bedrooms, with the door leading to his room just a few feet away from where Hermione stood. In this shared space was a long counter with two sinks. Next to the counter was a large cupboard filled with towels. To Hermione's left was a door that opened up into the toilet and shower. Hermione grabbed a towel and went to the shower. She turned the water on, feeling the temperature as it warmed up. When it was ready, she undressed and climbed in. Hermione let the warm water rush over her, and thought about the day ahead of her. She was excited for her classes, although she couldn't help but have mixed feelings about Potions. Professor Snape would not be there. No, she had not been a huge fan of his, but he was her teacher for years. When she added in what she knew from Harry about Snape's memories, well, she couldn't help but feel a little strange. Potions was her first class of the day.

Hermione turned off the shower when she finished, and grabbed her dark maroon towel. She towel-dried her hair, then wrapped it around her body, taking care to make sure she was well covered before she opened the door and stepped out into the open. She stared helplessly at her reflection while she desperately tried to make her hair presentable. When her hair looked as good as it was going to get, she went back into her bedroom and closed the door. Hermione let the towel fall to the floor and lotioned her body before getting dressed. When she finished putting her shoes on, she made sure her sweater sleeve was pulled all the way over her scar, and hung up her towel. She went to her mirror, put on a tiny bit of mascara and chap stick, then left her bedroom.

Hermione took a moment to marvel at the common room that was hers to share for the next year. It wasn't as large as the Gryffindor common room (probably because there were only two people using it, she figured), but it was still beautiful. The staircase leading down into the open was made of a dark, rich wood. There was a large table and chairs on one side of the room made of the same dark wood. Tall bookcases along the wall were absolutely covered in books. Hermione made a mental note to browse the bookcases later that evening. On the other side of the common room was a large fireplace decorated with candles and House memorabilia. There was one couch that looked like it would be wonderful to sprawl out on, and two cozy armchairs. A large deep green rug covered the wooden floor between the couch and fireplace. Hermione thought the room looked very warm.

At breakfast, Hermione sat by Ginny. They compared schedules and were pleased to find they had the majority of their classes together. Hermione ate her eggs and toast and her eyes couldn't help but search the Great Hall for Malfoy.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione's attention was brought back to her friend. "Oh, no one really, just looking around. I'm happy to be back." She smiled at Ginny. It was a real smile that she so rarely gave out these days.

"Me too! I'm excited to have classes together for the first time!" Ginny could hardly contain her excitement.

"Um, Ginny. I need to tell you something," Hermione started, taking a drink of juice. "It's about being Head Girl."

Ginny waited for her to continue. Hermione felt hesitant, but Ginny was one of her good friends, and she just had to talk about it to someone.

"Draco Malfoy is Head Boy," she spluttered out. "I found out the day we arrived. We have to share a common room and a bathroom." Hermione peeked at Ginny's face, unsure of the reaction she might get. She anxiously pulled at her shirt sleeve.

"What? How is that even possible? With everything that he caused!"

"I know. I haven't really seen much of him since we arrived. I'm not sure what to think, honestly. That's not even the worst part. We have to patrol the castle together!"

Ginny's eyes were huge. She had stopped chewing.

"We have to work out a schedule together and share a bathroom and to be honest, it's a little awkward. I can't even look at him without thinking of the past. That war just about broke me, Ginny. How am I supposed to work with him?"

Ginny gave Hermione a hug.

"How am I supposed to tell Ron? Or Harry?"

Ginny couldn't help it. She laughed in the midst of depressing conversation. "I can just picture his face!"

Hermione smiled, and eventually laughed with her friend. The two got up and walked towards Potions together. As Hermione walked with her books, she couldn't help but marvel at the walls, the moving staircases, even the floors. She could feel time ticking slowly, but quickly, and she knew that her last year at Hogwarts was already starting to end.

In Potions, Hermione sat up straight with her supplies laid neatly in front of her. She was listening intently to Professor Slughorn talk about Draught of Peace. "This potion is difficult to make. Any mistake made can have _drastic_ consequences. Adding too much of the ingredients can and most likely will put the drinker of this potion onto an irreversible sleep. This is why we only brew this particular potion with 5th, 6th, and 7th years. The person who brews this potion correctly will win their house 20 points. The directions are on page 72 in your books."

Hermione immediately started working.

Hermione left Potions that day rather pleased with herself. She, of course, had done the best at brewing Draught of Peace and had earned Gryffindor House 20 points. "It is good to be back," she whispered to herself as she walked on to her next class—Transfiguration.

The rest of the day passed smoothly and she felt more at home with each passing minute. The normalcy of going to classes, then lunch, and to the library left her feeling more safe and ordinary than she had felt in the past year, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Hermione enjoyed dinner. She laughed more with her fellow Gryffindors and hadn't felt the need to pull down her sleeve once. As she ate and chatted, her eyes couldn't help but find Malfoy. He was eating near a few Slytherins, but not necessarily engaging in any conversation. He was quiet, eyes on the table, and Hermione couldn't help but feel that this was rather odd for him. This Malfoy was not the one she was used to. She turned away and went back to her conversation.

That night, in the common room, Hermione was curled up on the couch with a textbook and a blanket. The fire in the fireplace was roaring and warm. It was quiet in the room—the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Suddenly, the door to the common room opened and Hermione froze. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure Ginny could hear it across the castle. This was the first time she had encountered him alone since they met in Professor McGonagall's office. She didn't know what to say or do.

He walked past her, almost as if he didn't see her. He started to walk up the stairs, and stiffened the moment Hermione spoke.

"Malfoy," she started, much more confidently than she felt. She was trying to keep from running from the room, anxiety taking her. He hadn't turned his body. He merely turned his head and looked down, not making eye contact with her.

"Um, we need to talk about our Head Boy and Girl duties," Hermione began. "We need to decide on a schedule. We could pick different nights, or the same and split up."

Malfoy was looking at her strangely. It wasn't necessarily hate, as she was so accustomed to over the years, but it looked like confusion and… something else she couldn't quite place.

When he spoke, she was surprised, and his voice was low. "Splitting up is fine," he said, and immediately started to go back up the stairs.

Hermione took a deep breath, willing herself to keep speaking. "When should we start?" she called out. There, she was done.

He tensed.

"_Granger_," he spat. "I just can't. Stop." He quickly climbed the stairs, went into his room, and slammed the door.

Hermione stared at her textbook, not really reading it. She didn't know what to think. She was used to him calling her names, belittling her, and jumping on any opportunity to put her down. This Malfoy was different. No, he was not pleasant to be around, but he kept to himself. He did not strut about as he used to. She knew war had changed all of them, but had he really changed that much? She put any strange feelings to the side as she got out some of her parchment and a quill. She supposed she needed to get this over with and tell her friends.

_Dear Ron, _she started, and smiled to herself as she thought of her boyfriend and how crazy it still was to be able to call him that. She wrote about her first day of classes and asked how he was doing. At the very bottom of her letter, she wrote:

_P.S. Draco Malfoy is back as well. He is Head Boy. _


End file.
